


Cravings

by Dawninn_Gamgee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Frodo, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninn_Gamgee/pseuds/Dawninn_Gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rare occurrence for two omegas to breed each other, but it had happened. Sam was pregnant with Frodo's babies, and Frodo was pregnant with Sam's. And, since both hobbits were pregnant... Merry and Pippin had to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! So please forgive any mistakes you might find and feel free to point them out :)

Sam was pregnant. It was a rare occurrence for two omegas to breed each other, but it had happened. Sam was pregnant with Frodo's babies, and Frodo was pregnant with Sam's. And, since both hobbits were pregnant... Merry and Pippin had to take care of them.

Merry was an alpha, that much was clear, but it would be a surprise to find out what Pippin turned out to be once he came of age. For now, they were in the kitchen, each of them trying to feed their assigned omega.

"Is yours eating?" Merry asked Pippin over his shoulder.

"Well, that depends. Mine has a craving for berries and won't eat anything besides it."

"But we are out of berries."

Pippin sighed. "Precisely. How about yours?"

"Mine won't eat unless Frodo eats first."

Sam smiled sheepishly.

In a few months, Frodo had grown a big round belly, and was proud of it. Sam put on weight, too, but most people couldn't even tell that it was pregnancy. Merry and Pippin had a hard time taking care of them, but they knew it would all be worth it in the end. At least, the two omegas weren't throwing up around the house anymore, and morning sickness was long since gone. With any luck, they would go into labor soon.

After dinner, Frodo kissed Sam goodnight. As days passed, it was becoming more and more difficult for Sam and Frodo to be pshysical; they were too sensitive, and their big bellies didn't let them get any intimacy.

"Time to go to bed at last!" Pippin cried out as soon as he finished doing the dishes. Merry couldn't agree more.

Later that night, Frodo was pocking the sleeping hobbit.

"Merry, Merry..." He whispered.

Merry grunted as he turned over to starre at his blue eyed cousin. "Mm...somethn' the matter, Frodo?"

Frodo looked away. "Well, Sam is sleeping and I would have asked him but you know how he's been lately... and, and... Oh, well... I just..." Merry could have sworn that he was blushing.

The hobbit yawned. "Jst' spit it already."

"I... I have a craving." Frodo bit his lower lip.

Merry sat on the bed. It wouldn't be the first time that he had been woken up by either Frodo or Sam asking him for spicy raisins, sour milk or god knows what. He just didn't know why they never asked Pippin. He was getting ready to go out fetch whatever is that Frodo wanted when he realized he didn't know what Frodo wanted.

"Sorry, forgot to ask... What are you craving?"

Frodo looked at him. Breathed. "Sex."

Oh, Merry thought as he grinned. He was so going to enjoy this.  
  
A few weeks later Frodo had a beautiful girl named Lily, Lily Gamgee-Baggins. Sam had a boy, named Samuel Gamgee-Baggins. Merry and Pippin felt relieved -albeit exhausted- after taking care of both omegas and helping them give birth, therefore, neither of them noticed Pippin was about to go into heat...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo! I was bored and I wrote this. I've never writen anything like this, and it kind of freaks me out, to tell the truth, but I just felt I needed to write it. However, this is kind of...a draft. If you like it, I would like to write the (dirty) scenes that were missing, like... How exactly did Merry help Frodo with his craving, how Merry and Pippin helped them give birth, sweet moments between Sam and Frodo... And obviously, Pippin's heat. Hobbits are polyamorus, so...you can expect threesomes and so on if I do write the extended version of this... But only if you like it!


End file.
